Spider-Man X Pokemon: Electrifying Events
by awesomebrenguy
Summary: Doc Ock stole a machine from the bank. Spider-Man decided to ignore which will change his life in the future. It makes go into a world where the animals there can sense his blood and they don't like it. Will Spider-Man survive them attacking him or will something else come out and electrocute him to death. Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man Pokémon crossover:

The Electrifying Events

Chapter One: The Bank Robbery

**I have revised chapter one so there will be a few changes. I'll post another chapter soon so don't worry.**

The sun was barley rising in a beautiful lovely morning in New York City. The people were pounding on the horns in their cars making it sound like a lot of animals fighting. The birds were chirping in the background. The alarm from the bank was going off. The citizens were getting ready to go to work. Hey wait the alarms from the bank are going off.

The police cars were around the building. A guy with a badge got out of the vehicle he was about 40 years old and wearing a bullet proof vest, his name is Captain Stacey. "What is the situation here?" Captain Stacey said.

"Sir there is three goons in there pointing guns at hostages' heads." One of the police officers said. "Give me a megaphone please." Captain Stacey said hoping that the masked vigilantly known as Spider-Man won't show up.

'He has been doing the cops dirty work for over ten months now and it is annoying me.' Captain Stacey thought when one of the police officer handed him the mega phone. "Alright," Captain Stacey started to say in the megaphone. "Come out with your hands up and surrender and I promise you, you won't get hurt." Caption Stacey said in the mega phone.

In the bank you would see three guys with guns pointing them at the bank workers in the head. "When will the boss get back," Said one of the thugs getting bored and tired of holding a gun at some one's head. He was wearing a green shirt with stripes on it. His name was Flint Marko.

"He will be here soon he just wants us to make sure the cops don't get thru the door," said another one. He was wearing something different he had a yellow sweat shirt on with red lines making some sort of diamond design. His name is Herman Schultz.

"Will you guys shut up the cops aren't the worst of our problems," Said another one he was wearing a black shirt with a black ski mask on. His name is Jackson Hayden. (He is not from the Spider-Man universe I just made him up.)

"What do you mean?" Herman said. He saw that Jackson was nervous about something. "Don't tell me you believe in Spider-Man?"

Flint then looked at him. "Well I have seen him and he stuck me on a wall with his webbing on me." Flint said confronting Spider-Man at least two times this week. He was also the only one in the group that has seen Spider-Man before.

"He doesn't exist he is just a guy that the police probably made up just to scare us." Herman said.

"Are you sure about that?" Jackson saying scared. Flint and Herman both saw his hands shaking with his finger on the trigger.

"Whoa man calm down we aren't going to kill them yet." Said Flint worried that Jackson was going to pull the trigger.

All the sudden Jackson saw blur come from outside the building. "Did anyone else saw that?" Said Jackson hoping it was just his mind just playing tricks on him.

"See what?" Both Herman and Flint said then they started to get scared.

"It was probably nothing; it must have been my mind playing tricks on me." Jackson said still very nervous. They all knew if he did it would attract the police and come in starting to shoot them.

"Do you really still believe in a guy that wears a skin tight red and blues suit," said Herman hoping and thinking it wasn't him that Jackson saw outside.

Then out of the blue a person went crashing thru one of the front windows of the building and landed on his feet. The guy was wearing a skin tight red and blues suit with black webbing all around he also wore a mask. He is Spider-Man also known as Peter Parker but that was his secret identity and didn't want anyone to know. The reason why is because he doesn't want the bad people to hunt down his family and ones he loved and kill them.

'Hmm let's see,' Spider-Man thought. 'Ok what do we have this time? Ooh two new playmates and hostages this is going to be easy. And what's this, Flint Marko again?'

"Flint Marko hey buddy isn't this fourth time this week I am going to stop you." Spider-Man said going towards him, while the others just stared at him, pointing their guns down off the hostages. "Who do you know that keeps breaking you out of prison?"

Flint was looking at him getting annoyed of this man. "Why the heck do you want to know?" he said looking at Spider-Man who was still coming closer to him. Flint was clenching his fist about ready to punch him.

Spider-Man noticed and his spider sense tingled and he bent backwards and blocked the fist. Then he went back up and punched Flint in the face. Then Spider-Man picked him up and said, "That was not nice it's time to put you in time out." Spider-Man then threw him on the wall and then pointed his arm forward and made the symbol to shoot a web with his hand, and it sprayed out a web on him.

"I will get you for that Spider-Man." Flint said then all the sudden another web came and splatted on his mouth.

"Now be quiet while I take care of the others." Spider-Man said jumping towards Herman. Herman and Jackson reacted to that and started pointing their guns back at the hostages.

"Move and we shoot." Herman said putting his finger on the trigger.

"Nu ah daddy didn't say you can play with guns." Spider-Man said while spraying webs on the guns and then pulling them away from them. Then Spider-Man went towards Herman.

"You- you're not supposed to be real." Herman said shocked. Spider-Man looked at him confused although Herman and Jackson couldn't see it because he was wearing a mask.

"Wait who shouldn't be real?" Spider-Man said. "Oh no is there a ghost by me?" Spider-Man said knowing that he was joking but it did kind of scare him a bit. Herman and Jackson looked at him weird because they thought that was the worst joke ever.

Spider-Man realized this and said, "Oh you mean me don't you?" The other two nodded. "Well I hate to disappoint you but I am real the last time I checked."

"Enough talk and get out of here if you know what's good for you." Herman said scared about what will happen next.

"I will get out once you guys get out and leave these hostages alone." Spider-Man said knowing they wouldn't do it. Then they took out there knifes and started going towards him. 'Well one of these days that would work.' Spider-Man said as they came closer to him.

Spider-Man then had his spider sense tingle again ones Herman started to stab him with his knife. Spider-Man moved out of the way then webbed his knife and pulled Herman towards him and punched him in the face. Then Jackson came and started swing his knife horizontal at Spider-Man. And again Spider-Man dodged it and kicked the knife out of his hand.

"I am disappointed at both of you, first you play with guns and now you try to kill me with knifes." Spider-Man said to both of them.

"That's it you need to shut up now!" Herman said clenching his fist and started to punch Spider-Man in the face.

Just as you guessed what happened next Spider-Man dodged it. Herman kept on doing it and while he was doing it Spider-Man said, "Man you don't know when to give up, do you." Then Spider-Man actually got hit in the face. "That's it no more mister nice spider." Spider-Man said going towards Herman. He then punched him in the face and twirled around and then kicked him and he got knocked out cold.

Spider-Man shot some webbing on him just in case he gets up and runs away. Then Spider-Man looked at Jackson who was scared out of his mind now. He gasped then started to run out the door. "Don't run," Spider-Man said going after him. "We were just getting to know each other." Spider-Man's spider sense tingled again signifying that Jackson was about to steal a car.

Spider-Man jumped to the car that was at least three meters away from him. The reason why he could do that is because he had amazing spider jumping powers.

Then Spider-Man webbed his hand to the door of the car. "Now you lost privileges to take the car out for a drive." Spider-Man said then he opened the door to his face which knocked him out.

"Hey Spider-Man you are under arrest." Captain Stacey said behind him putting a gun to his head.

"Let me go back inside there is someone still in there." Spider-Man said knowing that someone was in there but he didn't know who.

"Those were the only those three guys in there." Captain Stacey looking at him confused, those were the only guys that his squad found in there.

"Think about it Stacey why would anyone break into a bank and not steal anything." Spider-Man said knowing that he is correct.

"Fine but I'll be right here when you get back." Captain Stacey said regretting for putting the web head in there.

Spider-Man just looked at him and said, "I'm not coming back Captain." Then he web swing back into the bank.

Spider-Man went into the bank and started heading towards the vaults. Spider-Man thought it was a good idea to go on the ceiling so no one can see him coming. When Spider-Man got to the vaults he saw one of them opened but no body there. 'Maybe he was scared because I came and ran off with the money.' Thought Spider-Man. 'But they would have to blow up an exit if he did that or else I would have saw him escape.' Spider-Man was still thinking of who it might have been. Then all of the sudden his spider sense tingled again but this time Spider-Man wasn't fast enough to react and got hit to the ground.

Spider-Man rubbed his head, "What was that?" he said to himself. Then all of the sudden four mechanical arms came out of the hall way. Spider-Man gulped to about what was going to happen next.

All of sudden a man came out apparently the four metal arms were strapped onto his body. He wore a brown trench coat and a brown hat. He took off the hat and smiled at Spider-Man. "Well it looks like I ran into a Spider." He said.

"Doc Ock you are the one behind this." Spider-Man said confused because he had no bags of money on him. "Where's the money Doc." Doc Ock gave him a little smile again.

"I didn't steal any money Spider-Man." Doc Ock said. Then Spider-Man started to get confused and thought, 'Wait if he wasn't here for the money then what was he here for?' Spider-Man noticed his spider sense tingled again this time he did dodge one of the arms coming at him.

Spider-Man then spun a web on Doc Ock and pulled to get closer to him and started to hit him in the face. Then one of Doc Ock's arms pulled Spider-Man's legs and threw him to a wall. "You're starting to get on my nerves Spider-Man." Another one of his other mechanical arms went towards Spider-Man.

Spider-Man jumped out of the way and landed on the other side of the room on the wall. "I have an act for getting on peoples nerves." He said to the Doc dodging another arm coming at him.

"Not for long Spider-Man." Then another arm went to Spider-Man. Spider-Man this time webbed it to the wall.

"If you kill me then who else would get on your nerves?" Spider-Man said when the arm he webbed got out and hit him.

"You're wasting my time." Doc Ock said leaving the building when Spider-Man was out.

Spider-Man woke up to see that the Doc was gone. "Well at least he didn't steal anything but why was he in that vault." Spider-Man said to himself getting closer to the vault. He noticed once he got inside that there was a stand and on the ground was a shattered case. 'So he did steal something but what?' Spider-Man thought I better tell one of the employees if they know anything. Spider-Man got inside the main room and saw an employee cleaning up the area.

Spider-Man went up to him and said, "What was in the case in vault number 137?" The employee got scared and turned around.

"Oh it is you." The employee said. "Well I don't know what it was but it belonged to Norman Osborn."

Spider-Man thought to himself, 'What are you up to now Norman?' "Do you know why he brought it here?" Spider-Man said to him.

"Well he told me that to keep it here and keep it safe. Something about it is safer here then at Oscorp." The employee said. "But I'm just an electrician here so yeah."

Spider-Man looked at his badge and said, "Well ok thanks Max." Then he went out of the building Max looked out and thought, 'Whoa he knows my name.'

In a dark room we see a shadowed figure give a little weak smile. "Well, well this is probably the man I have been looking for." He was looking at a video of Spider-Man saving the people in the bank. "It is almost time to bring him to the place to test his strength against these creatures." He said showing a picture of a weird animal.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Man Pokémon crossover:

The Electrifying Events

Chapter 2: Strange world with strange creatures.

Two Years Later:

Spider-Man was swinging around in New York City at night wondering what New York will have for him this time. Then all of the sudden he heard something on a police radio system. It said, "We found Doc Ock in an old warehouse building. He said he would kill us if we go in and disturb him. How shale we proceed?" The man got out the car it was Captain Stacey.

He took a walkie-talkie out of his car and said, "Stand your ground we will find another way." Then Captain Stacey looked up at Spider-Man and said, "Did you hear that?"

Spider-Man jumped down off the building. "Yes I did." Captain Stacey looked at him and said, "Are you going to get going then?" Spider-Man shot a web and said, "Yes I am."

Two years ago you remembered that Captain Stacey used to hate Spider-Man but now he trusts him because of him saving his daughter Gwen Stacey a year ago.

Spider-Man was swinging towards the old abandoned ware house. 'I wonder what the Doc has got for me this time I haven't seen him sense the bank incident 2 years ago.' Spider-Man then saw the ware house and broke inside to his surprise no one was there. 'I wonder what the Doc has been working on in here.' Then he found some machines. 'What's this?' Spider-Man thought when he looked at the machine. It said Oscorp on it. 'This must be the machine that the Doc stole from the bank. But what is it for.'

All of the sudden Spider-Man's spider sense tingled. Then he jumped out of the way to see Doc Ock's mechanical arms come in the room. "Well isn't it Spider-Man it's been a while." Doc Ock said as he came in the room.

"Yeah I didn't miss you at all." Spider-Man said spinning webs on Doc Ock's arms witch didn't do anything. Then Doc Ock's pulled Spider-Man closer to him, which then Spider-Man proceeded to kick him in the face.

"That's it now it is time to do what I was meant to do when you came here." He went over the machine and turned it on then it opened a big spiral blue portal. "Um is it supposed to do that?" Spider-Man said going toward Doc Ock.

"Yes it is Spider-Man." Doc Ock said trying to grab Spider-Man with his arms. Spider-Man kept on dodging them then said, "Good I thought it was going to explode or something like that." Then Doc Ock finally got him and put him towards the portal.

"Um I don't think this portal likes me." Spider-Man said trying to escape Doc Ock's arms but it didn't work and Doc Ock threw him in the portal. "That was rude." Spider-Man said falling all of the sudden he got out of the portal into the sun light in the sky.

'Last time I checked I thought it was night time.' Spider-Man thought confused then looked down noticing there are no buildings and he is falling.

"Wait there are no building's for my webs to go on." Spider-Man said falling faster to the ground. "This is going to hurt." He said hitting a few trees on the way down. Then he landed on the ground which was really hard.

"Where am I this time? Did Doc Ock bring me to a place so Kraven can kill me?" Spider-Man looked around and didn't see Kraven instead he saw something else that was flying. It looked like a bee but it was huge with drills for hands.

"Uh oh it is a big bee oh I hate big bees anything but big bees." Spider-Man said getting the big bee's attention. "Oh wait I am a spider I eat bees." He said spinning a web on the big bee. "Now that was so simple." Spider-Man said then a whole swarm of them appeared.

"Uh oh this doesn't look good." Spider-Man said. 'Man these bees are scary and look like they don't like me, or else it is their eyes that I'm looking at' Spider-Man said. Then one of them said, "Beedrill", ("Get him.") Then the swarm started to fly after him.

Then Spider-Man started to run away and tried to spin a web. 'Wait I forgot there are no building and these trees don't look stable enough to hold me on a web.' Spider-Man thought running for his life. One of them got close to him and his spider sense tingled, and Spider-Man dodged the stinger or at least he thought it was the stinger.

"Sorry but my blood is poisoness so you don't want to touch it." Spider-Man said hoping that they would stop following him but it just seemed to make them angrier. Spider-Man ran until he got out of the forest and into a plains area. The beedrill were still right behind him and started to catch up. Then Spider-Man saw a city not too far from where he was and he started to run towards it with beedrill not far behind him.

Once Spider-Man got to the city and saw a sign but didn't have enough time to read it when he noticed that the beedrill were still behind him. Spider-Man hurried and spun a web and went into swinging in the city. Still the beedrill were right behind him. 'Wow these things are never going to give up.' Spider-Man thought when he saw them split up.

Spider-Man could hear the citizens screaming and running. Then all of the sudden his spider sense tingled again and saw a beedrill next to a citizen about to sting him. Spider-Man got towards the citizen and picked him up and put him down on the ground. "Run and get the police." Spider-Man said to the man which nodded and ran toward the police station.

"Now you've made me mad." Spider-Man said to the beedrill. "It was ok if you picked on me but going after citizens of a city is a no to me." Spider-Man said spinning a web at the beedrill which everyone that saw him and gasped. Then Spider-Man spun around and threw the beedrill into another one. Then they got pissed off and started to go after Spider-Man again.

The citizens looked at him thinking 'how did he do that?' Spider-Man saw that the beedrill were after him again and started to swing again. 'Maybe I can stop them all if I get all of their attention on me.' Spider-Man thought. Then he started to find the other beedrill which were all in groups.

After about 5 minutes of searching for all of them they are finally a following Spider-Man. 'Now it is time to put them in my web trap.' Spider-Man thought going faster until he got in between two tall buildings.

Then Spider-Man started to make a ginormous web. When he was finished the beedrill started to go faster. "All right come and get me." Spider-Man said as they were going faster and faster. Then Spider-Man's spider sense tingled and he jumped off of the web and all of the beedrill got stuck on it. "Now to make sure none of you escape." Spider-Man said spinning more webs on them.

Then all of the sudden police cars started parking around him. Then a girl with green long hair and wearing a police uniform came out and took a megaphone and said, "Freeze you are coming with us stranger." The officer said.

"I'm sorry but who are you." Spider-Man said wondering. "I'm Officer Jenny, and you are coming with me." Officer Jenny said getting closer to Spider-Man. "I'm sorry I haven't been to jail once and I won't this time." Spider-Man said jumping and spun a web and then swung away from them.

"Who was that Officer Jenny?" One of the people in her squad said. "I don't know but I don't like him because he bring all of these beedrill with him and hurt tons of people." Then a man came by Officer Jenny and said, "But Officer Jenny he saved my life when one of those beedrill were trying to attack me."

"He also trapped all of those beedrill in a web just like a spinarak." One of the Officers said to her. "Yeah he might have done that but if he was a hero wouldn't he have surrendered to me anyways." Officer Jenny said. "If he is a hero then why does he wear a mask hmm?" Officer Jenny said looking at them. They started to get confused when Officer Jenny said, "What does he have to hide any way." They looked at her and thought it was kind of true what she said.

"That is why if he doesn't show his face to us he is now wanted for questioning." Officer Jenny said going back into the car. She didn't realize that Spider-Man was hearing what they were saying that whole time.

On one of the buildings in the night was Spider-Man sitting thinking about what they said. 'Hmm that officer is just like JJ to me.' Spider-Man thought. 'I don't even know where I am at all where did that portal take me. And also what was with those bees and why were they huge and why did they attack him.' Each time Spider-Man thought about it the more he was confused. 'Where is New York City and will the citizens be fine until I get back, if I get back.' Spider-Man then lies down and fell asleep on the roof. He couldn't remember when the last time he slept probably two days ago to him.

Back in a deep dark room the shadow figure looking at the video of Spider-Man stopping the beedrill. "This is definitely the man I have been looking for." Then the shadow figure picked up a phone and called someone. "We need someone else here to test Spider-Man's ability."

To be continued:

** Hopefully you liked this chapter of this FanFic Spider-Man is finally in the Pokémon world. But will he survive you will have to wait until the next chapters. I will try to post a chapter a week it matters how much free time I have. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Man Pokémon crossover:

The Electrifying Events

Chapter 3: The creatures that keep attacking

**Here is another chapter of my Pokémon, Spider-Man adventure I hope you like it. Also I don't own Pokémon or Spider-Man or any of Spider-Man's villains.**

Spider-Man woke up on the roof top looking down on the city. He sighed and thought to himself, 'Oh it wasn't a dream after all which explains why I am sore.' Spider-Man looked down and saw a red building it said Pokémon Center on the sign. 'I should go check that out probably the person there can tell me what's going on without someone trying to kill me or arrest me.'

Spider-Man then swung onto the building and landed on the roof. He then went onto the side walk. He went inside the sliding doors. People in there were looking at him weird. 'Well at least this isn't the only time I've felt awkward going into a building. He got up to the front desk where a lady with pink hair and had a nurse cap on smiled at him and said, "Welcome to the Pokémon Center!"

"Hello and thank you." Spider-Man said. The girl looked at him weird. "Is that your real face or…" She was cut off by Spider-Man who said, "Oh no this is not my face it is just a mask." "Oh then why don't you take it off?" The girl said with a smile. "Because so my enemies don't see who I really am and start attacking the ones I love." Spider-Man said then he noticed he's been going off track. "Any ways what's your name?" Spider-Man said. "Oh my name is Nurse Joy. What's yours?" Nurse Joy

"Oh um my name is Spider-Man." Spider-Man said. "Nice to meet you Spider-Man." Nurse Joy said. "Nice to meet you too Nurse Joy." Spider-Man said.

"Any way can you give me map please I want to know where I am going." Spider-Man said looking at Nurse Joy when she pulled out a map. "Sure but it will cost you some money to keep it." Nurse Joy said handing Spider-Man the map. "I am not going to keep it. I was just going to look at it." Spider-Man said to her. She handed the map to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man widened his eyes he noticed he was in the Kanto region where ever that is. "Do you mind to tell me what city I am at?" Spider-Man said noticing that Nurse Joy was looking at him confused. Spider-Man knew she was going to say but she said it, "There is a sign outside the city you know." "Well you see I saw the sign but those bees were following me so I didn't have enough time to read it."

"Oh you're the one who made all of those beedrill into the city." Nurse Joy said about to grab a phone. Then Spider-Man saw what she was doing. "Please don't. I already have enough trouble on my hands as it is." Spider-Man said hoping she would put down the phone. "Look I don't know why those beedrill things were following me." Spider-Man said. "I just found them in the forest and they just started following me. I thought they would stop following me after I got out of the forest but no they just kept on going after me. Do you understand?" Spider-Man said then Nurse Joy put down the phone and looked at him and smiled. "Of course I understand. But it is unusual how those beedrill were behaving they should have stopped following you once you got out of the forest." Nurse Joy said trying to figure out how it happened.

"Oh also to answer your question you're in Saffron City." Nurse Joy said. When she looked at Spider-Man she knew something was troubling him. "What's wrong?" She said.

"Oh I'm nowhere near my city and I'm getting worried about it because I have a lot of enemies there that would be glad I'm gone and start tearing up the city." Spider-Man said handing her back the map he borrowed. "Are you like a hero in your city then?" Nurse Joy said feeling sad for the man. "Yeah something like that, if old JJ doesn't yell at me all day 24/7." Spider-Man said making Nurse Joy laugh. Then Spider-Man laughed as well after 10 seconds of her laughing.

"Well thank you for all of your help I think it is about time for me to go." Spider-Man said. "Well ok good bye." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Good bye." Spider-Man said turning around. Once Spider-Man turned around he saw a lot of different creatures looking at him like they want to kill him.

"Ah why do they look like they want to kill me?" Spider-Man asked Nurse Joy who gave him a confused look and said, "I don't know I've never seen them act this way before." Both Spider-Man and Nurse Joy had the confused look for while then Spider-Man looked at all of them. Some looked the same and others looked different. There is this one creature that looked like a red lizard and had a flame on its tail. Which Spider-Man thought 'How is that even possible?'

Then Spider-Man looked at another one it was a blue turtle. The one next to him was big caterpillar. There were several like this. Then all of the sudden Spider-Man's spider sense tingled again. He thought 'What is it this time?' Then all of the sudden the red lizard started breathing out fire. Spider-Man jumped and stuck onto the ceiling.

All of the people there looked at him weird including Nurse Joy. She looked at him weird then said, "How are you doing that?" Spider-Man looked at her and said, "Well I don't think you will understand but I call them stickem powers." Spider-Man said making Nurse Joy laugh again. Spider-Man looked at her and said, "Wow you are the first person I know that actually laughs at my jokes." Spider-Man said.

Then all of the sudden his spider sense tingled again and the blue turtle sprayed water all over him. Spider-Man was then all wet and Nurse Joy laughed again. "Wow that was refreshing." Spider-Man said noticing that the big caterpillar was going to attack next. The thing surprised Spider-Man the most was his attack was string shot which released a web on him.

"Wow now I kind of know how it feels to be webbed I don't like it that much." Spider-Man said taking all of the webbing off of him. Then he noticed that the read lizard was going to attack again. Spider-Man's spider sense tingled again and he jumped away from it again and landed on the floor close to the door.

"Well it's been fun but I think it is time to go." Spider-Man said exiting the door, the Pokémon following after him. "Wait, where are you going? You guys aren't well to go outside yet." Nurse Joy said trying to stop them from going outside.

Once Spider-Man got out side he heard sirens of police cars then he saw a motor bike with Officer Jenny on it. "Well it looks like we've got you now." Office Jenny said to Spider-Man. Then she noticed some Pokémon were behind him looking angry.

Spider-Man gulped then said, "Those creatures are right behind me aren't they." Spider-Man said to Office Jenny. "Yeah but why are they acting this way?" She said to Spider-Man. Spider-Man looked at her then said, "I don't know?" Spider-Man then looked back at the Pokémon.

Officer Jenny then noticed they were angry at Spider-Man then she came to a conclusion. "May be it's you they don't like, probably because you must be a criminal." She said at Spider-Man. Then Spider-Man thought to himself, 'Man in one city can everybody at least like me?'

Then Spider-Man noticed that all of the Pokémon were growling at him. "Why are you guys after me for?" Spider-Man said. _"Because we can sense your blood and it is not pleasant to us."_ The red lizard said to him. "Oh is that it." Then Spider-Man froze a bit then said, "Wait did you just talk." Then the Pokémon, Nurse Joy and all of the officers looked puzzled at him.

_"Wait you can understand us?"_ The blue turtle said. "Wait you can understand them?" Everyone else in the background said. "Alright before any of you say how I am doing that, don't ask because I am just as confused as everyone else here." Spider-Man said to everyone. Then the Pokémon got out of there trance and started growling at him again. _"It doesn't matter if you can understand us or not it's time for you to die." _Spider-Man then gulped after that his spider sense tingled but none of the Pokémon nearby him were doing anything.

Then Spider-Man heard a gunshot and dodged it. Then Spider-Man looked at the direction the gun was shot. He saw a man with a sniper running for it. Spider-Man looked back at the police and Pokémon and said, "Well it has been fun and all but I have to go and stop a sniper guy. So see ya. Then Spider-Man jumped and spun a web and started swinging after the sniper guy.

All of the Pokémon started to calm down and Nurse Joy lead them back inside the Pokémon Center. Officer Jenny just looked where Spider-Man went. "Ug he got away again." She said looking very angry. "We need to find him as long as he is here every Pokémon are going to look like that and will hurt people just get him. We need to split up and find him." Officer Jenny told her men not noticing Nurse Joy behind her.

"Why do you want Spider-Man so bad?" Nurse Joy said looking very curious. "Because he will put people in danger if he is here." Officer Jenny said looking at where he was then looked back at her. "Wait how do you know his name is Spider-Man" She said looking at Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy looked like she was panicking and said, "Well he – he told me." Officer Jenny looked at her for a bit before saying, "Why didn't you tell us that he was here then." The Nurse gulped before saying, "Because he needed help and he was very friendly and also funny."

Officer looked at her until all of the sudden she heard a siren go off and noticed someone stole one of the police cars. "Wait come back with that." Officer Jenny said looking at the person go farther away from her. Then she took out a walkie-talkie and said, "All units we have someone on the loose that stole a police car stop going after Spider-Man and go after the car." She said going on her motor cycle and leaving Nurse Joy in the dust. Nurse Joy siged and hoped that Spider-Man will be ok and also hoped that Officer Jenny would catch the guy that stole the car. After about a few moments of her staring off into space she decided to turn around and go back into the Pokémon Center.

In a deep dark room the shadow figure looked at his screens as he always does. "It looks like everything is going according to plan." He said smiling. "Let's see how long Spider-Man will survive with these creatures called Pokémon." He then looked at his phone and put it up to his ear. "It's time to begin the plan."

**Another chapter done is it getting intense I know I am at the edge of my seat. Will Spider-Man know why he is in the Pokémon world or will he die before he finds out. You will have to wait and see in later chapters which are coming out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Spider-Man Pokémon crossover:

The Electrifying Events

Chapter 4: Stopping the crime

** The next Chapter of this crossover. What will happen to Spider-Man will he stop the sniper that shot him, or will he get attacked by the Pokémon again? Time to read and find out. I don't own Pokémon or Spider-Man and his villains.**

"People talking"

("Pokémon talking")

'Thoughts'

At the entrance of Saffron city we see three kids and yellow mouse on one of the kids. One of the kids has black spiky hair with a hat on which looks like there is a little design on it. He also wore a black shirt with a blue jacket. He also wore blue jeans.

The person to the right of him was a boy that looked a little older than the other boy he had brown spikey hair. He had an orange shirt with a green vest on him. He also had his eyes closed for some reason why doesn't he open them we will never know.

The other person on the left was actually a girl she had short orange hair with a pony tail on the side. She wore light blue short shorts with suspenders on them. She also wore a yellow T-shirt. Wait a minute did I just say there was a yellow mouse on one of the kids shoulder's.

There was indeed a yellow mouse with a lightning shaped tail with red spots on his cheeks. He was also a bit bigger than most mice I've seen, probably three times bigger than a regular mouse. Any ways he's just sitting on his shoulder.

"We finally made it to Saffron City." The boy on the right said. "What should we do?" The girl said. "I don't know about you but I want to go to the gym and get another badge." The boy in the middle said. "Come on Ash can you think of anything else but badges for one day." The girl said to the boy in the middle who his name is clearly Ash. "I can't help it Misty I want to become the best Pokémon master in the world." Ash said to the girl whose name is Misty. "Brock do you have anything to say about this?" Misty said to the other boy whose name is Brock. "Well this is Ash's journey I can't tell him what he can or cannot do." Brock said. "See Misty he doesn't care if I do it." Ash said. "But I got to say Misty has a point we should do something else first before the gym say like getting something to eat." Brock said. "Who needs to eat when the gym is waiting for me?" Ash said when he heard his stomach growl. He chuckled a bit before saying, "Well I think I can spare some time to get a bite to eat."

Then the three started going inside the city when they heard sirens going off. "What's going on?" Misty said to the group. "I don't know but something tells me we're going to find out." Brock said pointing at the runaway police car that was heading straight for them. They screamed at the car that was getting closer and closer to them.

Spider-Man was swinging after the guy who was trying to shoot him. "Hey buddy can you slowdown please." Spider-Man said. "Apparently you're not listening so I'm going to have to do this the hard way then." Spider-Man said going faster and landed right in front of him. "End of the line pal." Spider-Man said. Then the guy ran back the way he came. "Don't go I was just getting to know you." Spider-Man said shooting a web at the guy and pulled him back towards Spider-Man. Once he got to him Spider-Man punched him in the face that knocked him out. Then Spider-Man noticed that there was something on him. 'What do we got here?' Spider-Man thought.

Spider-Man picked up what looked like a walkie-talkie. 'This is two way radio but who is the other person this guy was talking to and where is he?' Spider-Man thought looking around for clues but he couldn't find any all of the sudden someone started talking in the radio. "Did you kill Spider-Man yet why is it taking you so long." The guy said. 'A trap for me they shouldn't have but that guy's voice sounds familiar.' Spider-Man thought but then the voice came back on the walkie-talkie. "I'm almost out of the city I'm in a police car you won't miss it." Spider-Man's eyes widened even though no one was there to know it but even if someone was there they wouldn't have seen it because of his mask. 'Well thank you for telling me where you are.' Spider-Man thought spinning out another web to swing on.

Spider-Man was swinging for a while when all of the sudden a big bird came out of the middle of nowhere and hit him to a roof of a building. "Ow I don't have time for this. Ow." Spider-Man said when he saw the big bird land. It looked like a brown bird but was big and also had purple like hair on it. "Why did you do that?" Spider-Man said to the big bird. ("Your blood I could sense it from a mile away.") The bird said to the man. "My blood again what's so special about it?" Spider-Man said. ("Wait you can understand me?") The bird said moving closer to Spider-Man.

"Yeah I can understand you and don't ask me why because I don't know how I can." Spider-Man said to the bird. "Why don't you like sensing my blood is there something wrong with it?" Spider-Man asked the bird. The bird looked up to him and said ("It just gives off a bad feeling to all us Pokémon.") The bird said. "Trust me I'm no villain and I'm trying to stop a runaway car before anyone gets hurt." Spider-Man said. ("How can I trust you?") The bird said looking at him. "Well I've been doing this for years." Spider-Man said. ("Why?) The bird asked. "Well because a wise man once told me with great power comes great responsibility." Spider-Man said. ("Well I'll let you go for now but I will be back.") The bird said flying off.

Spider-Man started to swing again he found the car. 'Well at least he didn't get out of the city let.' Spider-Man said going towards the car. Then all of the sudden his spider sense tingled. 'What is it this time?' Spider-Man thought seeing three kids walking out on the road. The runaway car didn't look like it was going to stop.

'Well time to save some people from getting squashed by that car.' Spider-Man thought swinging in front of the car and spun two webs on the car pulled it up and made the car jump over the three kids' heads. When the car landed it turned back into the city. Spider-Man was going to go after it when he heard the kids groaning in pain.

"Are you guys ok?" Spider-Man said to the kids. The kids were Ash, Brock and Misty that were left off with the car about to run over them. "Yeah thanks you saved us back there." Brock said to the mysterious man that saved them. "Who are you?" Ash said. "You guys know who I am." Spider-Man said. "We do?" All of them said together. 'Creepy.' Spider-Man thought. "Yeah I'm your friendly neighbor-hood Spider-Man." Spider-Man said to them noticing the yellow mouse looking at him. Spider-Man gulped knowing what was going to happen next.

Then Spider-Man's spider sense tingled then all of the sudden the yellow mouse's cheeks sparked. Then it said, "Pikachuuuu." Then all of the sudden a thunderbolt went right at Spider-Man. He then jumped out of the way onto wall of a building. Then another one came at Spider-Man but this time he was too late to dodge it and it hit him.

"Pikachu! Why did you do that to him?" Ash said to Pikachu. "Pika pi pika." ("I sense something weird about this guy.") Pikachu said. "Wow that little dude got some volts in him." Spider-Man said on the wall still. "I'm sorry what Pikachu did to you." Ash said for Pikachu. "Well I don't think your rodent friend agrees." Spider-Man said looking at the yellow mouse.

All the sudden Spider-Man heard sirens. "Well I better go." Spider-Man said. "Why?" Misty said. "Are you afraid of the police?" Brock said to him. "Well not really." Spider-Man began. "You see that runaway car is still going and I have to stop him. The guy who driving that car I know him." Spider-Man said but then was cut off by a girl's voice, "Freeze Spider-Man!" It was Officer Jenney getting off her motor bike.

"Sorry officer that guy is still driving that car and I'm not going to jail until he's put behind bars." Spider-Man said swinging off on his web.

"He got away again!" Officer Jenny said. "Go find him and make sure he doesn't escape." She said to the police force. "Yes mam." All of the officers said going into their police cars and driving off. "You three don't go anywhere I want to talk to you."

"For you anything because you should know the way to take charge of all those men, makes me think you are a great… ah.. ah!" Brock said when Misty took his ear. "I think someone should give orders to you not to flirt with girls." She said dragging Brock away from Officer Jenny.

"What was that about?" the Officer said. "Well never mind I still want to talk to you." Ash was looking at her thinking about what she is going to say to them. "Why did you let him escape?" She said. "What do you mean by that?" Ash said to her confused. "He's a wanted man and he has to go to jail for questioning." She said. "What?" All three of them said together again shocked of the news that they heard. 'I knew that he was trouble.' Pikachu thought.

"Why is he wanted?" Ash said to the officer. "Yeah I mean he saved our lives." Misty said to back him up. "It doesn't matter if he saved your lives or not we are still going to bring him in." Officer Jenny said walking towards her bike. "If you see him again you call me immediately." She said to them on her bike. "Understand." She glared at them to see if they were listening. Ash was about to say something but Brock stopped him and said, "Yes we understand Officer Jenny."

After that she rode off into the wind. "Wow she is very confident in capturing that guy." Misty said. "I can't believe she is going to bring in a guy that just saved us." Ash said very mad at her. "I know but I don't want to get on Officer Jenney's bad side." Brock said knowing if they disobeyed her then they would be in trouble.

"Brock is right Ash even though he did save us we don't want to get in trouble with Officer Jenney." Misty said. "Yeah but still…" Ash said until he got interrupted by Brock saying, "It's getting late we don't have time to argue about this right now." "Yeah we better get going to the Pokémon center so we can eat heal our Pokémon and go to bed." Misty said. Ash was about to say something else but his stomach growled and then he said, "Ok we can go then." Ash said, and then Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

As the trio was walking to the Pokémon center both Ash and Pikachu were both thinking about Spider-Man both having different opinions on him. 'Why does Officer Jenny want that guy in jail? I mean he saved our lives.' Ash thought. 'That guy should go to jail I mean he is weird and I sense it too. I don't like of what is going to happen if he stays.' Pikachu thought. Both of them thought about it for a long time until they reached the Pokémon center.

Spider-Man was swinging after the car. 'Man it is getting late I better finish this up quick.' Spider-Man thought to himself. Then Spider-Man landed on the car and went towards the door. When he looked in he found Jackson Hayden driving the car. 'I knew it now how did he get here.' Spider-Man thought to himself again.

Then all of the sudden Jackson turned his head to see Spider-Man. "Hey Jackson what did I tell you about stealing cars." Spider-Man said to Jackson when his spider sense tingled. Jackson then pulled out a pistol and was about to shoot him when Spider-Man webbed his gun. "And also what did I tell you about playing with guns." Spider-Man said pulling the gun out of his hand.

Then all of the sudden Jackson turned a hard right into an ally way. 'This might be the only chance I have to stop him before anyone else gets hurt.' Spider-Man thought as he spun a ginormous web in front of them. "Shoot." Jackson said trying to turn around but was too late the car ran into the web and got stuck.

Jackson opened the door and started to run but Spider-Man spun another web on his hand which got stuck onto a wall. "Oh come on man just leave me alone." Jackson said. "First you got answer some questions to me." Spider-Man said. "Sure what do you want to know?" Jackson said. "How did you get here first of all?" Spider-Man said to Jackson. "Doc Ock told me and Mack to come here and make sure you stay here." Jackson said. "Why what is happening to New York?" Spider-Man said hoping that the Doc hasn't taken it over yet. "What? Oh well you know, ever sense you were gone the Avengers and the Fantastic 4 has been doubling there patrols on New York." Jackson said. "Well thank you now you are going to spend some time in Jail I heard they upgraded their beds from stone to wood." Spider-Man said. Jackson was looking at him weird again because he made another bad joke.

Spider-Man then spun another web all over his body so he wouldn't escape. Then he went up on a wall out of sight and watched the police take him away. 'Well at least I know that New York is safe for now.' Spider-Man thought swinging out of there. What he didn't notice is that someone was spying on him the whole time.

Spider-Man then went on the roof of the Pokémon center thinking about how he is going to get home. Then all of the sudden a giant bird flew by him which startled Spider-Man. "Oh it's you are you now going to finish the job and kill me." The bird got closer to him then said. ("No I am not.) Spider-Man looked at him confused. "Then why are you here." Spider-Man said. ("Well after I left you I decided to follow you and see for myself if I can trust you.") "So wait you stocked me so you can see for yourself if you can trust me." Spider-Man said as the bird nodded. "Well what did you find out then?" ("I saw you save those three kids and also take down that guy in the car. I've got to say I was wrong about you and you really are a hero and I trust you.")

Spider-Man was surprised he got one of these creatures to trust him. ("So I heard what that guy said about your city.") The bird said. "Oh you did?" Spider-Man said. "Well it doesn't sound like I'm going back any time soon." The bird looked at him confused and said, ("Why don't you want to go back.") "Yeah I do but the Doc is going to keep on sending criminals from my place here. So right now this place is more in danger then my home." Spider-Man said. ("Well I can't force you to go back but sense I can trust you I will try to tell all of the other Pokémon not to attack you.") The bird said. "Well thanks but before you leave what is your name?" The bird Pokémon thought for a while and said, ("You can call me Sky.") He said. ("Oh and by the way you might want a human life as well just so you don't get to sleep on these uncomfortable roofs. "Thanks but I don't have any money to stay anywhere." Spider-Man said. ("Well I can help you out on that as well. There is an apartment building that only charges 20 dollars per month.") Sky said. "So all I have to do is get a job then I can pay for it that sounds good to me." Spider-Man said then all of the sudden Sky was gone and Spider-Man jumped off the roof, and started looking for the place that Sky was talking about.

In a dark room the same shadowed figure was looking at the crime that Spider-Man stopped. "Well, well it looks like he is staying." The figure said with a smile. "It looks like we need a tougher challenge for him."

**Hopefully you liked this chapter. The next one will probably take a while because I'm going on vacation. So don't forget to leave a comment and I will look at them and continue this story. Well see you in a week or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

Spider-Man Pokémon crossover:

The Electrifying Events

Chapter 5: Parker, the Fire, and the Robot

**Next chapter on my fanfic sorry it took so long I was on vacation and also was trying to think about what I should do to this chapter. I think I got it. So hopefully you like this chapter because we are finally going to meet Peter Parker and have some action. Make sure you give some comments of how I'm doing that way I could figure out what to do better next time. Thanks for the help! :)**

"People talking"

("Pokémon talking")

'Thoughts'

Spider-Man was walking on the side walk trying to find that apartment that Sky was talking about. 'Hey that must be it,' Spider-Man thought looking at the apartment building that had a sign saying Sky's Apartment Complex. 'Well Sky must be the owner of this apartment or something like that, because if someone saw that it was a big bird that was running the apartment then they would freak out.'

Spider-Man changed into his clothes which he somehow carried with him all the way there. Then he put on some shoes and took off his mask and gloves. He was no longer Spider-Man now he was a tall boy with brown hair and combed to the side brown hair. He wore a short sleeved striped shirt with a grey jacket to cover the spandex of the arms of his suit.

Peter Parker than went inside a building there he found a guy that was almost bald and had a mustache. "Oh a customer," he began in an accent that Peter didn't know of. "I haven't had a new one in a long time."

"Wait," Peter began to say, "What do you mean that you haven't had a new one in a while."

"Well you see we kind of are going out of business."

"Why?"

"Because there are hardly any customers that come here anymore knowing all those new apartments out there say they are better than mine." The guy sighed then said, "Well are you here to check in it is only $20 per month."

"Well I would like to stay here but I don't have any money or a job." Peter said remembering his old job of working with J Johnna Jameson doing Spider-Man photos.

"Well you must be new here then. Sense you seem nice I will give the room for free this month and also give you a job so you can pay the rent next month."

"Well that would be nice ok I will do that thanks." Peter said walking to the stairs when he noticed that he forgot to introduce himself and forgot to get his key so he went back to the clerk. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you, I am Nathen Bowler."

"Well I am tired if you can give me the key please."

"Oh yeah sorry about that hears your key and your room number is number 21." Nathen said giving him the key.

"Thanks." Peter said going up the stairs to room number 21.

Once he found the room he went inside. It wasn't a big room but it had a desk a closet and a bed that was on the other side of the room. It also had a window outside. Peter went on the bed and thought about what tomorrow is going to hold and why is Sky's name on the apartment building. Peter then laid on the bed and closed his eyes.

In the Pokémon center Ash, Misty, and Brock were getting ready for bed. In a room Ash was in there sitting on a bed in the right side of the room there was also another bed on the left side. Pikachu got on Ash's bed and laid down and closed his eyes. Ash laid down on the bed that he had when Brock came in. "Is there something bothering you Ash," Brock said to him.

"No I just still can't stop thinking about what Spider-Man did for us and Officer Jenney wants him in jail so bad," Ash said noticing Pikachu was already asleep.

"You now that we don't have a choice do you want to get on her bad side."

"I don't I just don't want to bring some one in for not being guilty for anything."

"Look Ash I think he is a good guy too but, what happens if that was just an act and he will try to steel our Pokémon for himself." Brock said over exaggerating a bit.

"Well still I trust him why don't we try and find him tomorrow and see what he does then we will judge if he is good or bad ok." Ash said trying to win this argument.

"Fine we should get some sleep because you will not want to follow him when you are tired knowing how fast he is." Brock said going in his bed.

Ash agreed with him and went in his bed and said, "Good night Brock."

"Good night Ash." Brock said closing his eyes.

The next morning at the Sky's Apartment Peter woke up and went down stairs. There he found Nathen at the clerk desk. "Ah you're awake," Nathen said with a smile. "I've got your first job for you to do."

"What is it," Peter said wondering what he had to do. 'Hopefully it is not delivering chickens to a butcher. Man that smelled bad.' Peter thought.

"I just want you to take some supplies to the Pokémon Center."

"Ok is there anything else that I should do."

"Yeah you can have a break after that I don't want to let you work too hard on a Saturday." Nathen said handing him the box of supplies.

"Oh today's a Saturday," Peter began, "No wonder you don't want to make me work all day."

"Yeah now off you go you don't want Nurse Joy to wait now do we."

"No we do not."

Peter then left out the doors and went off to the Pokémon Center. He walked for a while when he saw the building with the red roof. 'Well here it goes hopefully the creatures won't attack me when I'm Peter Parker because I can't use my spider powers to dodge them.' Peter thought just to protect his secret identity.

In the Pokémon Center Ash, Brock, and Misty are all in the dining area ready to eat some breakfast. "Man," Ash began to say, "I can't wait for the food to come I'm starving."

"Well we have to wait for the food to cook, unless you want cold raw food," Brock said.

"I just can't wait."

"What's up with him," Misty said to Brock.

"He wants to hurry so he can follow Spider-Man and see what he does for a day." Brocks said to Misty.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to prove to Brock and Officer Jenney that Spider-Man is not a bad guy," Ash said to Misty.

"Well ok," Misty said looking outside the window.

All of the sudden there food came and Ash started to dig in while Brock, Misty and Pikachu were all looking at him while taking one bite at a time.

"You guys should hurry up I don't want to play chase with him all day because we are late," Ash said trying to make Misty, Brock, and Pikachu to hurry up with their food.

"How about you slow down," Misty suggested.

Ash was about to say something until the doors opened to the Pokémon Center there they found Peter Parker in the building. Peter walked over to the front desk to the smiling Nurse Joy. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy said to him.

"Thank you, my name is Peter Parker," Peter said.

"I'm Nurse Joy."

"Well Nathen told me to give this to you," Peter said handing her the box he was holding.

"Thank you I've been waiting for this to come for a while."

"What is it any way?"

"It's my blender that I let him borrow," Nurse Joy said.

"Well not the worst thing I delivered though," Peter said remembering the chickens again. "Well can I have something to drink like water please?"

"Alright here you go," Nurse Joy said pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to him.

Then Peter went to a small table. He noticed that Ash, Misty, and Brock were looking at him. "Who's that," Ash said.

"I don't know Ash probably we should ask him what's his name," Brock said when the gang got up and walked to him.

Pikachu than stopped and thought, 'This guy I sense something familiar about him. It must be nothing because he is a human that looks like he can be trusted.'

Then Ash noticed that Pikachu stopped. He turned around and said, "Pikachu are you coming."

"Pika!" ("I'm coming,") Pikachu said to Ash walking towards them.

Misty was the first one that was coming towards Peter. She didn't know where she was going and slipped on a puddle.

Peter looked at the red head then his spider sense tingled. Then he noticed the puddle then he saw that she slipped on it. So Peter took his arm and put it behind her and caught her. "Are you ok," Peter said wondering if she was alright.

"Yes I am thank you," Misty said when Ash, Pikachu and Brock got there.

"Misty are you ok," they said.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said to them. "Hi I'm Misty by the way."

"I'm Brock," Brock said.

"And I'm Ash," Ash said.

"Pika," ("I am Pikachu.") Pikachu said to Peter.

"Oh yeah and this is Pikachu," Ash said to Peter because he thought he didn't know what he said but he did know what he said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Peter Parker," Peter said rubbing his finger on his camera which he didn't know he had with him.

"Why do you have a camera," Ash said.

"Oh I'm a photographer."

Then Misty had an idea, "Why don't you take a photo of us at the park nearby."

"What," said Ash and Brock together.

'Freaky again.' Peter thought.

"We don't want to force him Misty," Brock said.

Peter stood up and said, "It won't be a problem I would be happy to take your guy's picture."

"Hey this little guy is cute he looks hungry has he had anything to eat," Peter said pulling out a banana and giving it to Pikachu.

Pikachu bit a piece off of it and smiled and said, "Pika," ("This is good.")

"What did you give him," Brock said.

"It was just a banana," Peter said to him.

"Any way's we should meet in the park this afternoon," Misty said.

"That is a good idea," started to say, "Right Pikachu."

"Pika Pi," ("Yeah that is a great idea,") Pikachu said with his thumb up.

Then Peter heard some Fire Engines sirens go off. "Hey why don't you tell me the details when we get there," He said.

"Ok are you in a hurry," Brock said.

"Yeah I am I have to do some laundry," Peter said walking out the door.

"What a nice guy," Ash said.

"Pika Pikachu," ("Yeah he is,") Pikachu said even though that guy reminds him of Spider-Man because he smells the same.

Peter ran outside of the Pokémon center and into an ally way and changed into his spidey outfit. Then he started to crawl up the wall and went onto the roof and jumped off the building and started to swing on webs to where those Fire Engines are going.

Ash, Brock, and Misty were out trying to find Spider-Man to figure out what he does for a day. "We should probably give up now it is almost the afternoon," Misty suggested.

"No I'm not going to give up now," Ash said.

"But Misty is right Ash we should just give up and go to the park," Brock said.

Just then Ash smelt some smoke and said, "Do you guys smell that?"

"Yeah it is coming from over there," Misty said and they started running towards there.

Where they ended up there was a fire. Then a lady came up to a fire fighter and started yelling to him, "My baby is in there you should go save him."

"Sorry mam I can't go back in there it is too risky," the fire fighter said.

"But it's my baby."

Then another girl pointed up in the sky and said, "Look up there!"

There was Spider-Man swinging to the burning building then the woman shouted to him, "Save my baby please!"

Then Spider-Man broke a window and went inside the burning building. Everyone was waiting outside patiently. Then the fire blew out and made an explosion. The girl shouted, "No!"

Then Spider-Man jumped out the window with the baby in his hands. Then he went the woman and handed her the baby while saying, "Don't worry your baby is fine."

Ash, Misty, and Brock looked at him surprised. Brock decided to break the silence by saying, "Wow he went in there just to save a baby and didn't care that the building was on fire." "Maybe Officer Jenny is wrong about him."

"See I told you so," Ash said.

Pikachu just looked at him and thought, 'Yeah he might have saved that child but I still don't trust him.'

Then all of the sudden sirens started going off from Officer Jenny's motorcycle and the police cars that were behind her. They stopped in front of Spider-Man and Officer Jenney got off her motorcycle and went to Spider-Man saying, "We've got you this time."

"Not this time or any time Officer," Spider-Man said swinging away from them.

"He got away again. Go find him"

Officer Jenney then went on her Motorcycle and drove off to find Spider-Man. Ash, Brock, and Misty both stood there all thinking the same thing. "Why would she go after Spider-Man still when he saved a baby," Ash decided to say.

"I don't know but we should go to the park Peter might be waiting for us there," Brock said.

Then they went off to the park not realizing that there were sparks flying out of a lamppost.

When Ash, Misty, and Brock got to the park they found Peter there. "Hey Peter," Ash said to him.

"Hi Ash," Peter began to say, "Are you guys ready for the photo shoot then."

"Yeah," Ash said, "Are you ready Pikachu."

"Pika pi Pikachu," ("I sure am ready.") Pikachu said.

"Alright I'll just set things up it won't take me that long," Peter said setting up his equipment and put his camera on the tripod. "Alright already to go everybody say cheese," Peter said then all of the sudden smoke started to develop in the air.

"What is happening," Ash said.

Peter than ran out of the smoke into another ally way to change back into his Spider-Man outfit.

The smoke finally cleared out and everyone was there still except Pikachu. "Is everyone alright," Brock said to them.

"Yeah but where is Pikachu," Ash said.

"And where is Peter too," Misty said.

Then all of the sudden a robot appeared in front of them. Then Spider-Man swung down to them and said, "Another robot for me, you shouldn't have."

In the dark room the shadowy figure was looking at Spider-Man like he has been doing for the past few days. "Hmm this robot wasn't a part of my plan but it would be interesting to see what Spider-Man does with it," he said smiling.

**Finally this chapter is done. Wow that was a lot of work and a lot of words to type. Make sure you leave a comment of how I'm doing I would like some feedback of what you would like to see and also what I should do better. I'll see you soon when I post the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-Man Pokémon crossover:

The Electrifying Events

Chapter 6: Robot fight

**I'm back and I'm in a writing mood so hopefully this chapter will be very good. The reason why is because we're going see the first of many robot fights with Spider-Man. There is also going to be a little surprise in the end for you to read and find out. Make sure to comment to see how you like the story so far and to help me be better for next time. See you at the end of the chapter. :)**

Spider-Man was standing right in front of the robot waiting for a while before saying anything. Ash, Brock, and Misty were just seeing Spider-Man standing there waiting for what he will do or say next. The people inside the robot wanted to say something but they didn't want to so they just waited for Spider-Man to say something.

Spider-Man then wanted to break the silence because he was getting board. "Is that you Aleksei Sytsevich," Spider-Man said but then remembered something, "Wait no he has a rhino machine at least that's what he calls it. But who is it in that machine?"

Then something that sounded like an elevator was going on the machine. Then popped out a girl with pink long hair with an R on her shirt, next to her was a man with blue shorter hair that had the same shirt on. Then the girl spoke, "If you don't know who we are then you should prepare for trouble!"

"Yes indeed and make it double," said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie," The girl named Jessie said.

"James," The man said which his name is James.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right," Meowth said, he was talking cat Pokémon.

Spider-Man just had a blank face on for a minute until he said, "Wow from all of my times of stopping crimes you guys are the first ones to actually have a motto."

Jessie looked at him and said, "Really well we worked very hard on it."

"You now that doesn't stop me from stopping you," Spider-Man said.

Team Rocket looked at him then laughed. "You a guy in a skin tight red and blue suit stop us," Jessie said to him.

"Yeah that is hysterical," James said.

"Have you guys ever heard of the term never judge a book by its cover," Spider-Man said to them. They looked at him blankly then shook their heads. "Well just to let you know there is more to me than meets the eye."

"Oh really then we should test that out in our new machine," Jessie said going back down into the robot.

"Alright Meowth hit the on button," James said.

"Ok James," Meowth said.

Then the robot's eyes glowed red. Spider-Man just looked into its eyes and said, "Alright, alright I give up just get those eyes away from me."

Jessie, James, and Meowth were all like "What?"

"If that is what he does to other criminals then he's pathetic," Meowth said.

Ash, Brock, and Misty were all surprised they thought he was a brave man but now they're thinking he is chicken go against a robot. Then Spider-Man put his two arms up and aimed for the eyes and then spun a web on them. "Gotcha," Spider-Man said to them.

"We can't see," Meowth said. They were blind as a bat.

"Why don't you go out and do something then," Jessie said to him.

"Why can't James do it," Meowth said.

"You will do what I say or we will make sure that you don't eat for a week," Jessie said and Meowth got scared and went outside.

While Meowth was trying to fix the web problem Jessie and James tried to figure out where Spider-Man is by swinging the arms of the robot back and forth. They did that for about a minute until there arm was about to hit people. Spider-Man noticed this and webbed the arm and pulled it away from them.

'That was close,' Spider-Man thought, 'Well not the best thing I've done.' Spider-Man was still trying to think what to do about the robot if he kept on letting it wave it's arms like that then people would get hurt. Spider-man was too busy in his thought that he didn't see Meowth climb out of the robot and onto the eyes and started using his claws to cut the web off. 'This is like a web a spinarak would make.

"Meowth are you almost done yet," Jessie said.

"Yeah almost done if you can stop moving this thing," Meowth said when they kept on moving the arms he was holding on for his life. After about a minute Meowth finally finished and went back inside.

"That guy is going to pay for making us look like fools," Jessie said.

"Yeah we're not fools let's go get him," James said.

Spider-Man heard the machine start to move again which broke his train of thought. "Do you guys mind I'm trying to think," Spider-Man said but then looked back at them noticing that the webs were off the eyes of the robot. "Oh so you finally took those off, it took you long enough." Then the robot started going after Spider-Man and started to punch him. Each time they try to punch Spider-Man he kept on dodging it.

"Why are we missing him," James said wondering how he is dodging all of the attacks they put on him.

"I don't know," Jessie started to say, "but I don't like it so we should put more speed into the arm." Jessie then pressed a button. James and Meowth just looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Nothin is just that we haven't put that much speed into a machine before," Meowth said to her.

"Yeah we might fry the circuits or something bad like that," James added.

"Well I don't care this guy is getting on my nerves," Jessie said pulling a lever.

Spider-Man was trying his best not to get hit by the robot but once he noticed it was getting faster than he started to panic. Then he all the sudden was starting to get tired and got hit once and went flying into a window of a building.

"Well that took care of him," Jessie said.

Ash, Misty, and Brock all looked at each other shocked of how much Spider-Man dodged that machine. Ash then spoke, "Well it's our turn to take these two on." Ash then took on of his Poke balls off of his belt.

"Not so fast," Jessie said.

"Why should we listen to you," Misty said.

"Because we've got Pikachu," James said with Pikachu in a shock proof container.

Ash was about to send out his Pokémon until they herd Spider-Man say, "Don't worry nothing is broken except for a few ribs. Maybe I should take deep breaths, never mind that hurts more." Then Spider-Man jumped on the sides of the window that he crashed into.

"How is he still conscious after that," Jessie said.

"I don't know but if we can't stop him then we will stop the twerps," James said.

"Good idea James," Meowth said patting him on the back.

"Yeah let's do it," Jessie said.

Then the robot was about to hit Ash and the gang until a web stopped the hand of the robot.

"That is it," Spider-Man said. "You're putting everyone here in harm's way. So I'm going to end this now." Spider-Man then found a sewer lid and webbed it and popped it off. Then he jumped off the window he was on and started hitting the robot with the sewer lid until it turned off.

"What happened," Jessie said.

"I think he damaged the main generator," James said.

"Well he's going to pay for that." Then Jessie went out of the robot and went on the street. "Hey the guy in tights you are going to pay." Then Jessie got out Poke ball and threw it, "and here is your punishment, go Arbok!" Then a giant purple snake came out and it didn't look happy to see Spider-Man.

"Oh great," Spider-Man said.

"Now Arbok poison sting," Jessie yelled.

"Poison what?" Spider-Man then started to see its mouth glow then he jumped out of the way to set they turned into lighten spikes coming out of its mouth. "Has your parents ever told you not to play with poison or big snakes." Then the Arbok was going to go get him with a tackle attack but Spider-Man dodged it and the Arbok ran into the building next to them.

"I don't know what you just said but Arbock why did you attack him with tackle I didn't tell you to do that?"

"Maybe it noticed how stupid you are and look."

Jessie then was starting to get mad that her face was bright red. "How dare you call me stupid and I look fine because I'm not wearing tights!"

"I just got burned. That never happens to me." Then the Arbok came back to attack Spider-Man. Then Ash went in front of him and pulled out a Poke ball.

"I'll handle this you go get my Pikachu back he should be in the robot," Ash said to him.

"Yeah we got your back," Misty said.

"I don't know," Spider-Man said then Ash threw the poke ball and out came a Squirtle. "Well then ok it looks like that guy knows how to fight I will go and get your Pikachu."

Spider-Man then swung into the robot. He started to hear a voice in the generator. There he found Meowth trying to fix the generator. Spider-Man heard James talking to Meowth on a walkie-talkie. "Are you done yet Meowth," he said.

"No not yet," Meowth said.

"Hurry it up Meowth Jessie is getting beaten up by the twerps."

Spider-Man went into the generator room then thought, 'This is going to be easy.' Then Meowth noticed Spider-Man and was about to scream until Spider-Man webbed his mouth.

In the control room James was waiting for Meowth to come back. Pikachu was in the corner of the room in a electric proof container and he was bored. James started to get impatient and picked up his walkie-talkie and said, "Meowth are you almost done yet, you said it would only take you a couple of minutes but it's almost been an hour." James then waited for a while for Meowth to respond but he didn't. "Meowth, why are you not responding?" He waited for a while again. "What's going on down there?"

Then Meowth went was flew right into his lap covered in webs. "Meowth what happened to you?" Meowth was trying to say something but the webbing on his mouth made it hard for James to understand.

James was about to take the web off of his mouth when Spider-Man went into the room and said, "Pica boo!" It startled James which made him fall off of his chair.

James stood back up and said, "How did you get in here?"

"There was an air vent in the back of this robot I just went in that." Spider-Man then saw the Pikachu there. "Oh hello your master told me to come in here." Pikachu looked at him weird.

'Did he just call my trainer my master?' Pikachu thought trying to get out of the electric proof jar that he was in.

Then Spider-Man was about to go to the jar when James said, "Get away from there, Weasing go!" Then a bolder Pokémon that was purple and has two heads popped out. Weasing was looking at Spider-Man like every Pokemon did he was so busy looking at him he didn't notice his master was calling out orders to him. "Weasing why aren't you listening to me, I said do your smoke screen."

Spider-Man looked at the Weasing that opened his mouth. All of the sudden smoke came out of it covering the whole place with smoke. Pikachu couldn't see what was happening but Spider-Man used his spider sense to sense where Weasing was. "Hey didn't your parents tell you not to smoke," Spider-Man began while webbing his mouth. "It ruins your lungs." Then Spider-Man went to Pikachu and opened up his cage. By then the smoke cleared out and James saw his Weasing was webbed to a wall.

"Why and how did you do that," James said to Spider-Man.

"Yeah how did you do that," Pikachu said in agreement with James which hardly ever happens.

"I have powers that allow me to spin webs," Spider-Man said to him.

"So you're basically a super hero," James said. Spider-Man just nodded and James looked at him and said, "Wow that is cool can I have an autograph." He pulled out a piece of paper when he said that.

"Ok," Spider-Man said taking the piece of paper, and then he realized that he forgot his pen. "Do you have a pen too?" James then took out a pen and Spider-Man took the paper and wrote something on it. Then Spider-Man then spun a web on James and attached the note on the web.

"What did you do that for," James said to Spider-Man upset that he did that to him. He tried to get out of the web but it was very strong and difficult to get out. When James looked up he saw that Spider-Man and Pikachu was gone. "Where did he go?"

Outside the robot Ash finally defeated all of Jessie's Pokémon. "Oh you think you won twerp I barley starting," Jessie said pulling out a walkie-talkie. "James, get ready to leave." Jessie stood there for a while and noticed nothing was happening. "James did you hear me." Jessie was starting to get impatient. Then Spider-Man jumped in front of her and she saw Pikachu with him. "But how did you…" Spider-Man then webbed her mouth in that sentence and then webbed her whole body to a lamp post.

"Well that was better," Spider-Man said then turned around to see Ash, Misty, and Brock coming up to him.

"Thanks Spider-Man for saving Pikachu," Ash said to him.

("Yeah thanks but still doesn't mean I trust you,") Pikachu said to him.

"Well you are welcome until our next encounter then," Spider-Man said and then swung off.

Pikachu then climbed on Ash's shoulder then they went off. 'I wonder where Peter went off to,' Misty thought for a while then went with Ash and Brock. Little did they know Peter was near an ally way watching them leave. 'Man even here I can't keep promises,' Peter thought then walked away.

Officer Jenny and few other police officers took Jessie and James to jail. One of the officers came up to her with a piece of paper. "Jenny we found this on James," He said to her handing her the note she took it and read, "All in the courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man". She then crumpled up the paper. 'One day I will get you Spider-Man,' she thought going out of the machine, which seemed to be sparking out electricity.


	7. Chapter 7

Spider-Man Pokémon crossover:

The Electrifying Events

Chapter 7: The Ally Fight

**Another chapter on this fic. Sorry it has taken a while I was thinking about what I should do in this chapter. I like how this story is going so far. I hope you guys enjoy more of this story. Make sure to comment on this story to see how I'm doing so far on this fic. Also go check out my others which will also have an update soon.**

"People talking"

("Pokémon talking")

_Thinking_

Peter was walking around the city at night thinking about what just happened. _Wow I let those kids down. Why does trouble always come at the bad times? _Peter was walking until he found a place to eat. "One hotdog please," Peter said to the man at the cash register while putting down the money for it.

Then man took the money then put it in the cash register. "Sure thing kid," he said to him while telling the cooks to cook a hotdog. Peter then waited for his food to come out still thinking about today. _Man there sure was a lot of things happening today. First the fire then the robot that was operated by this group called "Team Rocket". Wow what a lame name for a team. I also let down Ash, Misty, and Brock. I wonder if they will forgive me for wandering off earlier._ Peter who was still in deep thought about these things didn't notice that the man from the cash register was talking to him. "Hey kid here's your hotdog," he said to him, while Peter shook his head to bring him back to reality.

"Sorry just thinking is all, thanks," Peter said taking the hotdog and started to take a bite off of it. The man noticed that something was bothering him so he went closer to him and tapped him the solder. Then Peter turned around to him still chewing his first bite.

"Had a bad day huh kid," The man said to him trying to figure out what is wrong.

"Yeah, something like that," Peter said to the man trying not to get into the subject that much.

"Let me guess did you disappoint some friends."

"Sort of, yeah." Peter was trying so hard not to talk about it but it felt like he wasn't letting go of the question. _Man some people here are nice, and some are just strait full on mean. Well that is a city for you._

"What happened?" The man was really starting to get on Peters nerves. _Maybe I should stop this guy looks like he is going to burst into anger if I keep on doing this, but this guy needs help and someone to talk to, so it better be me than no one. _

_Man this guy is really not letting this go. Well I better tell him because he's trying to help me and I'm being a big jerk not telling him._ "Well I kind of let them down today because of a disturbance, and now I kind of feel guilty about it." Peter was relieved to get that out into words because it has been bothering him too much.

The man was lifting up on eye. _Really that's what's bothering him; I mean that happens to almost everyone. Well I better tell why to see why he is sad about that. _"You seem sad about that, why? I mean it happens to everybody." The man was really trying to comfort Peter but it seems not to be working out.

Peter sighed. "Well it always happens to me. Whenever I'm doing something with my friends it feels like there's always a disturbance that makes me stop doing stuff with them." Peter was wondering what the guy would say next but there was no answer from him; he just stood there thinking about what he just said.

"Well I think I know what you should do," said the man hoping this will solve his problem.

"What do I do," Peter said with interest.

"How about you talk to them and apologize, I bet you that they will understand."

_He's right I should just talk to them. That will make me feel much better. _"You're right I should just talk to them thanks." Peter was about to leave but forgot one thing. "Wait what's your name?" Peter really wanted to know what this guy's name is. He looked to Peter like a nice guy. He is tall in height and has brown short hair. The only thing Peter didn't like was what he is wearing. He wore a white apron with a hotdog on it. _That might be just his work uniform, _Peter thought to himself.

"Well my name is Harry Arnold," Harry said to Peter.

_Wow he has the same name as my friend back at New York but his last name is Osborn not Arnold. Memories of those times, kind of miss them thou. _"That is a great name, my name is Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you Peter, now if you excuse me I have to get back to work. I'll see you later maybe." Harry said that with a smile which made Peter smiled. He hasn't smiled like that sense he last saw Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacey, and Mary Jane Watson.

"Yeah and thanks again for the help." Peter then started walking back to his apartment but then remembered that he had a hotdog in his hands. _Well it looks like I'm going to eat a cold hotdog now. It should be now called a cold-dog. Wow that sucked thou it is a good thing I'm only saying this in my head or else someone would have face palmed them self's._ Peter kept on walking until he ran into someone. "Whoa," Peter said falling to the ground.

"Ow," the person said. Peter noticed it was girl that he ran into. So Peter got up and helped the girl up.

"Sorry about that. I didn't notice you there." The girl got up into the light and Peter noticed who it was. She was Misty.

"Hi Peter," Misty said to Peter.

"Oh, hi Misty," Peter started to say, "Sorry for running off earlier today. I went to go call the police for help."

"Well that is ok Peter; I was just worried about where you went," Misty said to Peter wondering why he looks so tired. "Are you ok you look tired?" She sounded like she was worried and Peter didn't want her to be worried.

"It's been a long day that's all." Peter really was tired but he has felt worse than this before, like when he first came here. Then Peter looked up in the sky and saw some clouds. Then all of the sudden thunder made a noise like a big loud drum.

Misty noticed he wasn't paying attention to her and she was getting mad, "Peter what are you looking at?" She said that with an angry tone.

"There's a storm coming. We better get home." Peter was trying to say it loud enough for her to hear but was pretty quiet while saying it. Peter really didn't like being out in the rain especially in his Spider-Man outfit, because water gets in there easily and gets him wet.

"Ok well I'll probably see you tomorrow then," Misty said to him with a smile on her face and ran off.

"Yeah, see you later," Peter said quietly as he watched Misty walk off. _Well at least I can go back to the apartment and get some sleep before I get knocked out of energy._ Peter thought and was about to turn around and go back to his apartment, until he saw that Misty was being followed by three men dressed in black rain coats. _Oh no they are after her aren't they? _

"Hey lady, where are you going," One of the men said. Then Misty ran into an ally way. Peter then went over to her direction.

_It looks like I'm not getting rest right now. _Peter then put on his Spidey outfit for the third time today. _Man it is tiring just putting on this suit, but when there is trouble I have to help._ Then he got to the ally way and saw what those guys were doing. The three men surrounded her.

"Grab her purse," The man on the right said. The man in the middle grabbed the bag and started looking thru it.

"What are these," the man said while pulling out balls that were her Pokeballs. "They look like balls."

"I don't think those would be worth anything," then man on the left said grabbing one of them and threw it on the floor and did nothing because it didn't press the button on it. "Man it doesn't even bounce who would want these anyways; they're no fun at all."

"Where is her money exactly," said the man on the right, "and put those away before I whack them out of your hands." The man on the right got scared and put them on the ground.

The man in the middle was getting annoyed. He searched the whole bag and all he found was worthless trash. He found a spray bottle that he thought was for her hair, but it was actually a heal potion for Pokémon. He also found something that he thought was bug spray at least it smelt like it to him, but it was actually a repel. "Man there is nothing valuable in here at all. Not even a freaken penny."

Spider-Man just looked with interest. _These guys must be from my dimension knowing that they don't know what most of this stuff is. _Then Spider-Man lost his train of thought when the man in the middle dropped the bag, and grabbed Misty who was just watching not knowing what to say.

"Do you think this is a joke where is your money," he said pushing her against a brick wall.

_I should do something now before Misty gets hurt. _Spider-Man thought while jumping off the roof of the building he was on and down on the ground. Spider-Man sneaked up behind the three men and tapped the middle one's shoulder.

"Not now I'm busy," He said but then noticed the other two guys were right beside him. Then he turned around and got punched in the face by Spider-Man.

"Oh ouch you're going to feel that in the morning," Spider-Mans said to him, than the other two men turned around.

One of the guys was shaking a bit and said, "I-it's Spider-Man!" Then he turned around and faced the other guy, who was shaking his head. "What?"

"Well yeah what gave you your fist clue," said the other guy thinking it was obvious it was Spider-Man.

Spider-Man just watched those two talk for a while then said, "You guys know who I am, and I'm touched. But I'm still taken you guys down you know." Then the two men turned back to look at Spider-Man clenching their fists.

"Well in that case we'll just squash you like a bug," the guy the left of Spider-Man said going after him. He started punching Spider-Man but Spider-Man dodged all of his punches.

"It looks like we're going to have a biology session now," Spider-Man began trying his best not to get hit by the guy's punches. "Spiders aren't bugs first of all, they are arachnids." Spider-Man said dodging one last punch and counter attacked him with a kick in the face which knocked him out. "And second of all you can't squash me as easily as real spiders." Misty was just looking at the fight in the distance thinking what the heck a spider is. Also Misty hates bugs and glad Spider-Man isn't one but she doesn't know what a arachnid is either so she is confused of what Spider-Man is exactly. _Well he looks human shaped maybe he is a man. _Misty thought then went back to the fight of Spider-Man and one more guy.

"Well you're the last one," Spider-Man said to him. "So are you going to be a good boy and give up nicely?" Spider-Man knew it wasn't going to work but it's not going to kill him if he tries it. The guy just got angry and went over to him.

"Not even in your dreams will I give up," The guy said pulling a punch on Spider-Man but then he caught it in his hand. The thug looked up at Spider-Man looking scared.

"I was having a feeling you would say that," Spider-Man said then punched him in the face which knocked him out. "Now you all will have a good night sleep, and then wake up in a new home called "jail"!" Spider-Man then turned around to Misty. "Hey are you alright?" Spider-Man was worried if they have hurt her at all.

"I'm fine," Misty said calmly and quietly. Misty then saw Spider-Man pick up her bag and started putting away the stuff that have been taken out by the crooks. Then Spider-Man gave her back the bag. "Thanks."

Spider-Man just looked at her for a while then said, "You're welcome." Then Spider-Man noticed that it was still raining. "You better get inside and get some rest, you had a long day today." Spider-Man was about to leave when Misty stopped him.

"Wait aren't you going to go inside somewhere too, I mean you could come with me and stay in the Pokémon Center." Misty was trying to help Spider-Man but he had a place to go but he noticed she was offering him it so he couldn't say no.

"Well alright I guess I can come, I mean it won't be that bad right." Spider-Man still doesn't like going in that building sense the first time he was there but he wanted to know more about this place and these kids might have the answers he is looking for. Then Misty and Spider-Man walked to the Pokémon Center. Misty was thinking about what had just happened today while Spider-Man was on the lookout making sure there is no more trouble that they are going to run into.

* * *

At the jail we find all of the people that Spider-Man stopped the past few days. We see Jackson in one cell and the three guys that Spider-Man just stopped tonight in another cell, and in the last cell is Jessie, James, and Meowth. They were just sitting in there when all of the sudden the lights turned off. "Hey how turned off the lights," Meowth said then the shadowed figure popped out in front of them.

"Well it looks like you've seen better days," said the shadowed figure to them.

"Yeah so why do you care," Jessie said to him. The shadowed figure went closer to them and they started to scoot back to the wall.

"Well I was going to get you out of here, but I have a job for you to do." Shadowed figure started to laugh.

"Yeah what is that," Meowth said to him.

"I want you to kill Spider-Man," said the shadowed figure.

"Hey we do not kill," James said to him.

"Yeah we're not monsters," Meowth said.

"We can debate on that if you like or I could just kill here and now, but I think you might be useful. So I'll give you time to think about it." Then he waved his hand and he left the cell and Jessie James and Meowth were covered in smoke.

"What is happening," James said.

"I don't know but I hate what this smoke is doing to my hair," Jessie said looking at her hair making sure it doesn't get messed up then the smoke disappeared and they were outside. They just blinked for a while then smiled with happiness.

Then the shadowed figure looked down on them up on the roof of the prison. "Let's see what they choose, it's going to be interesting of how this might play out." Then he disappeared and behind him sparks were flying out of an electric box.

**That is the chapter. It is starting to get even more interesting. I wonder if you guys like the story. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be back for the next chapter, but it might be a while sense I have two other stories to work on. So if you like to see more of this story please follow and stay tuned for more Spider-Man and Pokémon. **


	8. Chapter 8

Spider-Man Pokémon crossover:

The Electrifying Events

Chapter 8: Getting to Know Each other

**Another chapter in this one there will be mostly talking. This one Ash and the gang are going to learn more about Spider-Man and where he came from. So hopefully you will like this chapter and see what they do next. I don't own Pokemon or Spider-Man.  
**

"Humans talking"

'Thoughts'

("Pokémon talking")

* * *

Spider-Man and Misty were walking towards the Pokémon Center; none of them said a word for the whole trip. They were just being silent in the night, they are also were cold from the rain that was pouring on them. When they were walking Spider-Man was getting this bad feeling like they were being followed, so every once in a while Spider-Man would turn his head back seeing if they were being followed. Spider-Man was getting tired of looking back and forth and decided to stop after a several of minutes.

Misty couldn't help but notice Spider-Man doing that and decided to ask him. "Is there something wrong," Misty said to Spider-Man, who turned his head to her and stopped walking for a moment and also put his hand in front of Misty as well. "What is it?" Misty saw Spider-Man walk in one direction for a moment then stopped after a few steps. "What are you looking at?" She went closer to him and noticed a lamp post was sparking out electricity. "What's going on with that?" Misty was getting mad that Spider-Man wasn't answering her questions and shouted at him. "Will you please answer me?!"

Spider-Man then jumped from Misty's sudden outburst. "Sorry," he started to say. "It's just that I'm having a bad thing something big is coming to get me." Spider-Man stared at the lamp post for a while longer, which made Misty curious.

"What is this big thing that is going to come after you?" She noticed that Spider-Man put his head down.

"I don't really want to talk about it now, let's hurry up to the Pokémon Center shall we." Spider-Man gestured for Misty to go in front of him and he followed. They just kept on walking for the rest of the time not talking to each other again.

* * *

In the Pokémon Center Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were waiting for Misty to come back. Ash was sitting on a chair and Pikachu was next to him. "Brock why did Misty leave," Ash said to him while he was pacing back and forth.

"She went to go see if Peter was OK," Brock said to him still pacing. "But I wonder what is taking her so long, it is getting late and this storm isn't looking too good either." Brock was starting to get worried which made Ash and Pikachu worried.

"Do you think she's in trouble Brock?" Ash suggested. Pikachu thought to himself after Ash said that._ Yeah maybe Spider-Man got her or something like that. _

"I don't know Ash?" Brock then stopped pacing and looked out a window that was near him. "I am having a bad feeling she might be in trouble." Brock then walked away from the window and sat in a chair next to Ash.

Ash looked down for a while and then looked back at Brock. "Well shouldn't we go looking for her." Ash suggested to Brock.

Brock looked at the clock on the wall. "I don't think so it is getting really late and the storm is still pretty bad." Brock then looked at Pikachu and saw him yawn. "And besides Pikachu looks like he's about to pass out."

Ash looked at Pikachu then picked him up in his arms. "Ok Brock I will put Pikachu to bed, that doesn't mean I'm going to bed yet." Then Ash put Pikachu in his bed in the room they were staying in at the Pokémon Center then went back down stairs to Brock to wait for Misty to return.

Ash and Brock waited a half an hour later and they heard the door open. In came Spider-Man and Misty. Ash and Brock went up to her worried. "Are you ok Misty you look miserable," Brock said to her. "Wait right here while I get you some soup." Brock went into the kitchen to go get Misty some soup.

Spider-Man then walked over to a chair and sat on it. "If you are wondering we're both fine," Spider-Man said pointing out the obvious.

"What exactly happened out there that made you two meet," Ash said wondering why Spider-Man was here as well.

Misty explained about what happened in the ally way that they were in, and how Spider-Man came down and saved her. She left out the parts about them wondering what Pokeballs were and her having no money. Brock also came in the middle of the conversation and gave her the soup that he went to go get. Spider-Man was sort of paying attention and kind of not. He was worried if any of the Pokémon are going to wake up and attack him. 'Why did I agree to this if I knew I was probably going to die if I come here,' Spider-Man thought.

"Wow that seemed like you had a great time trying to find Peter," Brock said which broke Spider-Man's train of thought. "But there is still one thing I don't understand?" Brock then pointed at Spider-Man. "Why is he here?" Brock said to Misty which she was about to say something but Spider-Man gestured to her saying he can explain.

"She actually invited me," Spider-Man said to Brock and Ash.

Brock then put his hand on his head. "Why would you bring him here? You know Officer Jenny is looking for him." Spider-Man forgot about Officer Jenny and was now really having second thoughts about being there. 'I don't want them getting into trouble, maybe I shouldn't have come. It will save them for getting into trouble, and it will save me from a gruesome death. Why didn't Doc Ock just sent me to enchanted forest filled with unicorns and dragons, at least that would be safer then here.'

"Well I thought he should come so we could thank him for saving us," Misty said to them. Spider-Man was still in his thought and didn't really hear Misty say that. 'But yet again I think someone else is coming and I hope it is not what I think it is,' Spider-Man still thinking and picturing the sparks him and Misty saw at the lamp post about a few minutes ago.

"That still doesn't mean it is right bringing him here," Brock said getting angry.

Then Misty stood up and yelled at him, "Well I just thought we should bring him here so we could know him better." That yell made Brock fall down, and Ash jump away like he was scared, and made Spider-Man loose his train of thought and fall off the chair.

"Ow," Spider-Man said as he hit the ground. Ash just shook his head.

"Well agree with Misty, Brock we hardly know anything about him, I say we should get to know him a bit more," Ash said to Brock as he was getting up from the floor.

"Well I don't think it will hurt if we talk to him for a little bit," Brock said going towards Spider-Man who was standing actually listening to the last part of the conversation, but he was pretending that he didn't. So when they came up to him he turned around to them.

"Well I think I should go your friend here is right, you guys will get in to trouble if I stay here long," Spider-Man said trying to go out the door. He would like to answer their questions, but he just thought it would be too dangerous, not just because the police will get them, it is also because he doesn't want his enemies to go after them as well, and he is having a feeling one of them is about to appear. Even thou he doesn't want it to happen.

Then Misty went to the door and said, "Please stay we just want to ask some questions." Spider-Man really wanted to go but he didn't want to push Misty away from the door. So Spider-Man gave up and decided to stay for a little while.

"Alright I will stay but only in one condition," Spider-Man said to all of them. The trio looked at each other and whispered something that Spider-Man couldn't hear.

Then they stopped and Ash said, "Ok, what condition?" Spider-Man then smiled, but only he knew it because none of them saw it because he wore a mask.

"Can I be on the ceiling when we talk I just like the blood flowing to my brain," Spider-Man said to them. They looked at him crazy and they just nodded and with that Spider-Man jumped on the ceiling and stuck there.

Ash, Brock, and Misty all looked surprised of how he did that. "So first question, how can you do that," Misty said to him while they sat on the chairs around where Spider-Man was at on the ceiling.

Spider-Man thought for a moment and said, "Well it is kind of hard to explain but that is not all I can do I can shoot webs." Then Spider-Man shot a web and Ash, Brock and Misty took turns touching it. Sense his webs were thick and strong enough to hold him whenever they strummed it, it sounded like a guitar string. Then they stopped and Spider-Man continued. "I also have this ability that warns me when danger is coming by sending a signal to my brain; I call it my spider-sense."

"That is so cool," Ash said. "But how did you get these cool abilities." Spider-Man froze for a second. 'Wow no one has ever asked me that question before, except for probably news reporters and yet again I hardly run into them,' Spider-Man thought for a while. The trio was noticed that he was frozen still.

"Hey Spider-Man are you ok," Misty said to him. Spider-Man just shook his head to get out of his thinking trance.

"Yeah I'm fine, I know you guys mean well with your questions but there are somethings you might not want to know yet," Spider-Man said trying not to tell them that he was from a different universe. Then Spider-Man noticed the time and said, "Well it's getting late now you guys should go to bed, I'll tell you guy's more about me later."

Brock then yawned and said, "Yeah, I think it is about time we should wake up early to get your gym badge Ash." Ash forgot about that, he was supposed to do it when he first got to Saffron City, but then he got distracted, and today he was following Spider-Man trying to prove a point to Brock and Officer Jenny. Ash put on an angry face when Officer Jenny went into his mind.

"Yeah you're right Brock, that almost slipped my mind," said Ash going into his room with Brock following right behind him.

Misty stayed for a while then looked up at Spider-Man. "I have one more question, why are you here," Misty said to him.

Spider-Man got off the ceiling and went toward Misty. "To be honest I have no idea, but something tells me I'll figure it out," Spider-Man said. "Well goodnight Misty I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The next thing came to a shock to Spider-Man Misty came up to him and started to lift up his mask. "Wait!" Spider-Man was about to stop her, but she stopped pulling up the mask until she saw his lips. Then the next thing really shocked Spidey she kissed him on the lips. She did that for a minute then brock the kiss. "Ok, that was interesting."

"I'm sorry that was just a thanks for you saving me back there." Misty then started to go to her room then paused at the door. "Goodnight Spider-Man." She then walked into her room leaving a shocked Spider-Man behind her. Then Spider-Man shook it off and turned his head and noticed a sparks coming out of some loose wires. 'Please don't tell me this is who I think it is,' Spider-Man thought and started observing it for a while.

* * *

**And that is the chapter thanks for all of those who have read this far and commented. The ones that tell me to keep on going with this story really make me want to keep on going. So thanks for all that commented on this story and keep posting more.**

**Spider-Man: Hey did I miss anything!**

**Awesomebrenguy: Hey Spidey, and you missed your kiss scene.**

**Spider-Man: Somebody kissed me who?**

**Awesomebrenguy: Misty! The thing is thou isn't she a little young for you.**

**Spider-Man: That's what I was thinking when you said that.**

**Awesomebrenguy: Anyways keep on reviewing and favorite the story and I'll keep on writing.**

**All people: See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Spider-Man Pokémon crossover:

The Electrifying Events

Chapter 9: Power Problems

**Finally returning back to this story! I have really been busy lately with school and stuff like that, but hey I'm back with more of this Spider-Man this is probably going to be a bit longer than most of my chapters, and also we're also coming to a close of this story. It has almost been a year sense the first chapter came out, and I would like to thank all who have supported this story, and** **now onto the chapter.**

* * *

Night time filled Saffron City and everyone was asleep except for Spider-Man which was in the Pokémon Center figuring something out, but he wasn't the only one awake. At the police station in Saffron City, Officer Jenney is trying to find a way to find Spider-Man. Officer Jenney a map and marked all the places Spider-Man has been spotted sense the last few days.

"Where could he be," Officer Jenney wondered while looking on the map. "He could end up anywhere." Then Officer Jenney looked at the pictures of where Spider-Man was. 'Wait Spider-Man has been everywhere a disaster was made during these past few days.'

Officer Jenney looked at the Beedrill incident, then the car robbery, then the burning building, and the Team Rocket robot. 'He must have caused all of this, and is pretending to be a hero so he can make everybody in the city trust him, I must stop him now.'

Then the phone rang and disrupted her train of thought. "Who could it be this time? If it is Jerold asking me out on a date again, I will pepper spray him."

She picked up the phone and said, "Hello this is Officer Jenney."

"Officer, your still up that's a relief, we have a problem," said a man on the telephone, who Officer Jenney knew as the manager of the power plant here in Saffron City.

"Oh Jeremy, what seems to be the problem?" She rolled her finger on the telephone wire. The reason why she is using an old telephone instead of those video phones that they have is because the one in the police station broke.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain on the phone, you should come over and check it out."

"I'm on my way." Jenney hung up the phone and went to her motorcycle. 'Finding Spider-Man will have to wait, right now duty calls.' Jenney then started up her motorcycle, rode off to the power station.

* * *

As Officer Jenney was going to the Power Plant, Spider-Man was still looking at the sparking wire. 'If he is here then wouldn't he have started to come after me?' Spider-Man thought. Spider-Man just stood there hoping that he would just come out and surprise him and electrocute him, so he could get it over with. Spider-Man waited for a while, and started to get impatient. 'Fine I'll force him to come out.

"Hey spark-plug, come out of there," Spider-Man said. Spider-Man waited a while then gave up. "Well he might not be here."

When Spider-Man turned around he noticed Pikachu standing there. Spider-Man got nervous when he saw him and prepared himself for the worst. "How long were you watching me?"

Pikachu went into attack position and said, ("Long enough to know that you are crazy, and have lost your mind.")

Spider-Man got offended from what Pikachu said to him. "Hey, I'm not crazy I'm just trying to see if danger was here." Pikachu just burst out laughing at what Spider-Man said. "What are you laughing about; I'm being serious right now."

Pikachu started to stop because of his lack of breath. ("Well it's funny that you think a wire is dangerous, and I think the only thing that is dangerous here is you!") Then Pikachu went into attack stance.

"Look I don't want to fight you, mainly because I'm friends with your trainer." Pikachu ignored him and sparks started flying out of his cheeks. "Pikachuuu!" Pikachu released a thunder bolt towards Spider-Man, but thanks to Spider-Man's spider sense he jumped over the thunder bolt. "Seriously dude just stop!" Pikachu still wasn't listening and kept shooting thunder bolts at him.

To Spider-Man the world went slower and he saw all of the thunder bolts coming straight at him. He jumped over the first one then he landed on his legs and then he bent his back backwards to dodge the second one, but once he was done dodging the second one he didn't see the third one and it hit him. Spider-Man stood up clenching his teeth in pain.

"Man why do I always piss off the people with electricity powers?" Spider-Man said to himself. Then Pikachu went at him with amazing speed. Spider-Man saw this at slow motion, which made Pikachu look like he is walking instead of running. Spider-Man saw Pikachu jump with great force right at him. Spider-Man hurried and stepped to the side to see Pikachu miss him, and run into a wall, and land on his back. Pikachu jumped back onto his feet, and clenched his teeth.

"Look I don't know why you hate me so much? Especially right after I saved you today." Spider-Man got answered with another thunder bolt coming at him. Spider-Man dodged again only to see the electricity hit the wire. Now the wire went crazy and started spurting out a lot of electricity. Spider-Man noticed that the wire was about to hit him so he jumped out of the way, and landed on his hands and legs.

Even though Spider-Man jumped to safety from the electric wire, he failed to notice Pikachu shoot another thunder bolt, so it hit Spider-Man, and he fell on the ground. Spider-Man was starting to have a hard time getting up knowing how much damage he took from Pikachu.

Pikachu then went up to him and said, ("Wow I thought you would be more of a challenge, but you are pathetic.") Spider-Man was starting to get really mad until he saw the wire coming back at them. Spider-Man got up, and picked up Pikachu fast, and put him down on the ground before Pikachu could shock him again.

"You really need to notice what's around you," Spider-Man said to him still very hurt from what Pikachu did to him. "You also need to trust me I'm here to …"

Then Pikachu thunder shocked him again. "…Help." Spider-Man was starting to feel like he was getting tired and hurt all around his body. The thing was he never gotten beaten around by a mouse before, so this was a first for him.

("Shut up!") Pikachu said. Pikachu went closer to him, and was about to do another thunder shock until Spider-Man webbed his cheeks. The electricity stopped and Pikachu looked at it confused why no electricity is coming out of his cheeks.

"There that should stop you using electric attacks on me." Spider-Man then noticed the wire was getting brighter. "Oh no!"

* * *

Officer Jenney got to the Power Station as fast as she could. She kept on thinking it's weird that Jeremy called her. The power plant hardly had any problems and this is weird that there is a problem right now. She parked her bike outside of the power station and took off her helmet.

She went inside to notice that the lights were flickering on and off, making the metal supports have weird and scary shadows. Then Jeremy saw Officer Jenney and went to go, and greet her. "Officer Jenney how very nice of you to come here so quickly," Jeremy said to Officer Jenney which startled her.

"Oh, it was just you Jeremey," Officer Jenney said to him. "What seems to be the problem?" Jeremy signals her to follow him.

"You see from the lights that we're having a power struggle." Jeremy then led her into the main control room.

"What is causing it?" Jeremy went to the control panel, and Jenney followed him.

"I don't know that's what we're trying to figure out. Harold is trying to figure it out; he says probably one of the main generators blown a fuse." Jeremy started pressing buttons on the control panel.

"Do you think it's that?" Jenney noticed that Jeremy looked worried. That to her always meant that it is bad.

"I don't know? Usually I would know if one of the main generators would have blown a fuse. One thing is that you would smell smoke, and I don't smell smoke." Jeremy pulled up some graphs to see the electricity levels of the city.

"How bad is it?" Jenney noticed that the lines on the graph were going down.

Jeremey noticed this too and turned to face Officer Jenney. "Not good, if we don't fix this soon then there will be a city wide black out. Also to mention all of the cities that borrows electricity from us."

"Where is Harold now?" Jenney didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling Spider-Man had something to do with it.

"I don't know I'll call him back." Jeremy picked up his walkie-talkie from his belt and called him. "Harold are you there?" There was no answer Jeremey tried again. "Can you read me Harold?" Still was no answer for a while until they herd his voice but is was static.

"Jeremy I'm here along with Rachel," Harold said to him. "I'm afraid I can't hear you that well there is a lot electric interference in here." Jeremy was starting to worry. Jeremy didn't like his employees doing stuff when there is an electric interference, or if he can't get hold of them at all.

"Listen Harold, you and Rachel need to get out of there as quickly as possible." He had to wait a while before Harold spoke again.

"I'm sorry we couldn't hear that well, can you please say that again?" Jeremy now knows this situation is getting worse by the minute.

"I said get back here right now!" Jeremy shouted at them which made the two workers jump. Jeremy doesn't like being mean, but today was a bad day for him, and he just wanted them to be safe. He waited for a while for a response and he didn't get one. "What are they doing in there?"

* * *

Harold and Rachel are in a room filled with generators, and the main one is sparking electricity. Harold went closer to the generator to figure out what is causing it to spark. The generator had a crack in it, and was spurting out electricity everywhere. Harold never saw anything like it before, because it looks like it was pried open, but that would be impossible, because the person would have died if that happened.

Rachel was starting to get scared and wanted to leave this room. "Harold can we leave now and anyways Jeremy said we should go back now," Rachel said to Harold who was still looking at the generator.

Harold hated giving bad news, but this generator looked very bad, and he wanted to fix it. "You could go back if you want, but I'm going to try to fix this generator," Harold said to her.

"But…"

"No but's, if you want to leave go, but if you want to stay then help me turn the electricity off of the main generator." Harold didn't want to fix this with the electricity on, and also Rachel knew how to use computers better than him.

"Ok, I'll help." Rachel still didn't like the idea mainly because it was too risky.

"All right, what I need you to do is try to turn off the power of the main generator, and make sure it doesn't start back up when I'm working on it." Rachel nodded and went to the console that controlled the generators. She pressed a few buttons which turned off the generator, and the electricity disappeared from around the generator.

Harold started to work on the generator. When he got in the generator he was surprised what he saw. It was empty like something tore it apart from the inside. "That's weird!" Then all of the sudden electricity came out of the middle of nowhere and shocked Harold, and made him fly out of the generator.

Rachel saw this, and ran towards Harold shocked of what happened. "Harold!" Rachel screamed going next to his body checking his pulse. There was none, and she started doing CPR on him. "Come on Harold wake up!" She did that for a few times and he still didn't breathe. She then stopped and started to cry on his chest that was black where the electricity hit him.

* * *

Spider-Man stood there with Pikachu watching the electricity from the wire expand and get bigger. It was so bright that Spider-Man and Pikachu had to look away. Then the electricity started to form a man. Then it stopped and Spider-Man looked back to see a man made of electricity and wearing a black uniform. "Spider-Man," he said to him.

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter. We're definitely getting somewhere now. So Pikachu vs. Spider-Man that is interesting. Well then now you can leave a review, or like, and follow, you could even do all three I don't care. See you next time and keep being awesome. **


End file.
